What Happens At A Wedding, Stays At The Wedding
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at their best friend's wedding. Best man and maid of honor, it was meant to be. Sparks fly and everything seems perfect, until the wedding's over and Edward's gone. What happens then? Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, Liz here. So just another fun little story, hope you guys all like it!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but you all know that!**

* * *

><p>Bella stored her luggage in the overhead compartment. She then took her seat and buckled herself up. Bella hated flying, not because she was scared but because flights like these were too short to sleep and too tedious to endure. Bella knew this was going to be one boring plane ride.<p>

"Excuse me miss, can you please pass me that magazine?" Bella looked down at the little brunette girl sitting next to her. She had sparkly doe brown eyes, a wide smile and was absolutely gorgeous. She looked excited to be flying in a plane; it must have been her first time. Bella smiled down at the little girl and reached for the magazine in front of her. She passed it to the girl who smiled even wider, "Thanks."

"No Problem," The girl reminded Bella of herself. She looked exactly like Bella did when she was her age. "I'm Bella." Bella held out a hand to introduce herself.

The little girl clasped it gently, "I'm Elizabeth."

"So Elizabeth, is this your first time flying?" Bella asked sweetly.

"It is," Elizabeth replied excitedly. "I'm going to London for a wedding; mum and dad couldn't make it so they sent me. Plus my uncle lives here so I'm going to stay with him."

"A wedding? I love weddings, my parents and my two best friends live in London so I thought I'd go visit them. It's also my birthday in two days and they really wanted me to celebrate it with them." Bella explained.

"Oooh Birthday, I know it's rude to ask a lady her age but how old are you turning?" Elizabeth asked politely.

Bella laughed, "I'm turning 25."

"25, that's how old my uncle is." Elizabeth commented.

"And how old are you?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm eight years old." Elizabeth replied sighing contently. Bella was stunned, for an eight year old Elizabeth was surprisingly mature. "Bella?"

"Hmmm."

"Can I call you auntie Bella? It's just that I've never really had an auntie before and I wou–"

"Of course you can," Bella replied cutting Elizabeth off and smiling warmly. "But only if I can call you Lizzie?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Done."

Bella smiled again, "You know I've never been an aunt before or an adopted one in this case."

"Well I'm sure you'll be an amazing one." Elizabeth complimented.

"Aunties give their nieces present right?"

"Uh right?" Elizabeth answered; confused about what this question was leading to.

Bella digged around in her Gucci bag for a second and then pulled out a little velvet bag. "Well then this is for you." Bella handed the bag to Elizabeth who took it cautiously.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Bella responded.

Elizabeth delicately pulled on the string tied around the top of the bag. She emptied the contents of the bag in her hand and a silver brooch slipped out. She picked it up from her palm and examined it carefully. There was a tiny Amethyst gemstone wrapped around intricate swirls of silver metal. The brooch was gorgeous and Elizabeth loved it.

"It's absolutely breathtaking, thank you so much auntie Bella." Elizabeth cried happily.

"You're welcome Lizzie," Elizabeth threw her arms around Bella and Bella hugged her back.

"Did you know Amethyst is my birthstone?"

"Really?" Bella asked surprised. "Well then you're very lucky."

"Thank you so much really, I love it."

"No problem, do you want some help putting it on?" Bella asked; Elizabeth was now trying to undo the clasp.

"Yes please." Elizabeth handed the brooch to Bella and watched as Bella cautiously pinned it to her white dress. "It matches," Elizabeth squealed, delighted. She motioned to her dress and the three stripes that stretched across the middle of it; they were the same colour as the gemstone. Below the stripes was an array of small butterflies with the same amethyst shade as the gemstone and stripes.

"It does too, it looks gorgeous on you."

"Thank you."

Bella and Elizabeth connected on a level that Bella had never connected with an eight year old before. She didn't know what it was about this girl, why she'd given her that brooch or adopted her as a niece. The hour passed with endless chatter and before either of them knew it, they were in London.

When the flight landed, a very pretty looking airhostess came to escort Elizabeth to her uncle. "I guess this is it," Elizabeth said sadly. A small, fragile tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"No Lizzie, don't cry," Bella bended down and hugged Elizabeth, gently wiping the tear away. Even though they hardly knew each other they both knew that they would miss the other dearly. It was almost like Bella really was Elizabeth's real auntie and Elizabeth, Bella's niece.

"I'll miss you auntie Bella."

"I'll miss you too Lizzie," Bella tenderly kissed Elizabeth on both cheeks and watched as Elizabeth placed her tiny hand on the brooch she gave her; she watched as the pretty airhostess led Elizabeth away. She wiped away a tear of her own and then went to the baggage area to claim her belongings.

As much as Bella tried to protest otherwise, Bella's parents were there waiting at the airport for her. Bella said she was fine with taking a taxi but of course they didn't listen. Unable to contain the excitement of seeing them after so long, Bella ran to where her parents would be; it had been almost two years since she had last seen them.

Two years ago Bella's company had recently opened up a branch in Paris, being transferred there was a big promotion and everyone encouraged Bella not to give up the opportunity. It wasn't a bad decision made; it gave Bella the chance to visit a new place, make some new friends, learn how to be a little independent and of course the pay was good.

Now Bella needed a break, everyone was dying to see her. Her parents were dying to see her and of course her two best friends; Jasper and Alice. Jasper was actually Bella's cousin; since Jasper had no siblings of his own, he was more like a brother to Bella. When the two of them were little they used to do everything together. From throwing mud pies in each others faces to embarrassing each other in front of their dates. They were always there for each other, no questions asked.

It was in high school that Bella met Alice; they were instantly best friends for life. The best thing was that Alice and Jasper seemed to get on really well as well. The three of them had many memories to share. It was Alice and Jasper that supported Bella the most; they were the ones who told her to go to Paris.

Bella could not wait to see them, the excitement was radiating off her. She had kept in touch with the two of them almost every day in Paris; she had made it her duty to call them regularly. From the last time Bella had talked to Alice, it sounded like Alice had a very big surprise for her.

Bella put her thoughts of Jasper and Alice temporarily aside and started looking for her parents. She spotted them standing next to a big crowd in the arrivals. Renee and Charlie looked as young and happy as ever. Charlie was trying to stop a bobbing Renee from hurting herself. It seemed like Renee was more excited to see Bella then Bella was to see her.

"Mum, why is my Coco Chanel bottle almost empty?" Bella picked up the perfume bottle and stared at it quizzically. She distinctly remembered it being filled to the top before she left. Along with other perfumes and a few of her favorite dresses, her Coco Chanel bottle was one of the many things she had to leave behind when she left for Paris.

Renee stormed into the room angrily, her hand on her hip and her expression murderous. "Isabella Marie Swan! I haven't seen you for almost two years and you're worried about your perfume?"

"It's Chanel mum," was Bella's only reply.

Renee rolled her eyes and stared at her daughter skeptically, "And you're telling me you didn't buy another bottle as soon as you got to Paris?"

"Well I did but that's not the point…" Bella stared at her mother with a serious expression but as much as she tried to help it, a hint of a smile broke through.

Renee laughed and shook her head, she knew her daughter too well. "I didn't want such a nice perfume to go to waste, besides like you said; it's Chanel."

"So you did use it?" Bella put the bottle back to where it was sitting and turned to her mother sharply. She crossed her arms across her chest, gently tapping at her heel.

"Oh stop pouting and come and have something to eat. You must be hungry?" Renee grabbed Bella's shoulders and ushered her out of the room.

The most delicious scent lingered in the air outside her room; Bella took a deep breath in and sighed contently. "Can I smell blueberry muffins?"

Renee laughed again, "Just for you, I know they're your favorite." Bella smiled sweetly at her mother and then sprinted towards the kitchen. "Careful Bella," Renee called out behind her, shaking her head.

Bella spotted a plate full of freshly baked blueberry muffins. She leaned into the mouthwatering aroma and didn't hesitate to pick one up immediately. They were warm and soft, the perfect combination; Bella took a bite and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"Delicious," She called out to the empty room. Renee was the best cook ever, after her of course; but then again Bella had a natural talent. Ever since she was little Bella loved to cook; cakes, muffins and all types of sweet assortments. Although desert wasn't the only thing she could cook, it was her soft spot.

Bella cooked according to her mood; if she was upset or angry she baked with chocolate, chocolate being the ideal remedy to cure bad moods. If Bella was happy or content she baked with fruits; blueberry muffins, lemon and poppy seed cakes or citrus tarts. Regardless of how she was felling though, she was an amazing cook.

Bella suddenly felt her phone vibrating in the back pocket of her Diesel jeans; she put the muffin down in front of her and pulled out her iPhone. The caller ID said it was Alice, Bella happily touched the accept button.

"BELLA!" A high pitched voice screamed. Bella laughed quietly to herself, Alice will be Alice.

"Alice, calm down." She said in an attempt to settle her down.

"Calm down? But you're here! You're here in London! I have soooo much to tell you! You have absolutely no idea wh–"

"Alice," She said cutting off her friend. "Alice," she repeated when Alice tried to keep talking. "How about this, I'll meet you in that old park we always used to go to, in about 15 minutes and you can tell me everything then."

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed happily. "I'm so excited Bellie! So see you in 15?"

"Mhmmm 15 minutes, see you then." Bella replied, quickly hanging up the phone before Alice thought of something else to say. Once, they ended up talking for an extra hour on the phone when they were supposed to meet 10 minutes later.

Bella picked up her abandoned muffin and worked on finishing it; she then ran into her room and hauled her suit case onto her bed. She tore through it looking for her new caramel coloured pea coat, fitted especially for her from a famous boutique in Paris.

She gently put in on, taking a moment to admire herself in the floor length mirror, propped against the wall. "You look beautiful," her mother's voice called behind her. Bella turned around smiling at Renee.

"Thanks mum, I'm just going to visit Alice at the park."

Renee nodded, "Don't be too long, you have to get ready for dinner tonight."

Bella raised a questioning eyebrow, "dinner tonight?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Renee continued explaining when she saw Bella shake her head. "We're all going to Maria's house for a formal-ish dinner party, well more like a cocktail party."

Maria was Jasper's mother and Bella was really looking forward to seeing her as well. "A cocktail party? What's the occasion?"

"Oh you know, just like that," Renee replied; looking down and averting her gaze form Bella.

"Okay then…umm sure, I won't be too long." She walked up to her mum and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm gonna go now."

She grabbed her Gucci bag which was sitting on the dressing table, placed her phone in it and ran to front door. It took her a moment to find the house keys, but when she did she locked the door behind her and set out for the park.

The park wasn't very far from Bella's house; it was a five minute walk to get there. On the way there Bella thought about what could possibly be so important that Alice had wanted to tell her straight away. One thing was for sure, whatever it was, it was big.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hoped you all liked it? Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone put this story on alert, hope you're all enjoying it. I know the first chapter was a little dull but it gets better I promise! **

**So this chapter's a little early but I just couldn't wait. **

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but you all know that!**

* * *

><p>"Alice!" Bella screamed spotting her best friend from a distance; she ran towards her and threw herself onto her.<p>

"BELLIE!" Alice screamed, hugging her back. "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Bella replied, hugging her best friend one more time.

"Good! Good! Good! I have so much to tell you Bella!"

"I know and I'm dying to hear it. So tell me, what's the big surprise?"

"Bella, I'm engaged." Alice braced herself for the impact of the bomb she had just dropped.

Bella felt her jaw drop open and she stared at her best friend in shock. "What?" she shouted loudly.

"I'm engaged," Alice repeated. She winced at Bella's former tone.

"Oh My God!" Bella yelled, "You're engaged? Who? What? When? Where? How?"

"Ummm it happened two months ago. I was–"

"Two months ago?" Bella demanded, effectively cutting her off. "Two months ago? And you're telling me now?" she almost screamed

Alice winced again, she didn't expect it to be this bad…well she did, after all she didn't tell her best friend she was engaged for two months. "I'm so so sorry Bella, I really wanted to tell you but I though it would be better if I–"

"Alice I really can't believe this," Bella finally got out through tightly clenched teeth and also by interrupting her again. "I thought we were best friends?"

"We were best friends…I mean we are best friends and I really am sorry. I was dying to tell you, really I was but I thought it would be better if I–"

"You thought it would be better if you what Alice?" Bella questioned angrily, stopping her from speaking yet again.

"Let me finish and you'll find out." She crossed her arms over her chest, crinkling her tight Guess t-shirt; tapped her Miu Miu adorned foot; pouted her full lips that were currently glossed by Yves Saint Laurent's Golden Gloss and waited patiently for Bella to calm down.

Bella nodded once, signaling for her to continue. Bella let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, go on."

"I thought it would be better if I told you in person Bella." she finally explained, "I knew it was only two months till I would see you and you were coming just in time for the wedding and trust me, it definitely wasn't easy hiding this from you."

"Wait hold up, the wedding?"

"Shit, I wasn't meant to get to that part until later…well yes the wedding, I'm getting married. Ugh it was almost impossible willing myself not to tell you when I talked to you everyday." she could feel the pain, from keeping such a big secret from her best friend, consume her.

Bella sighed, "And how impossible was it hiding the fact that you were actually dating someone in the first place?" she asked; she was thoroughly annoyed. Her best friend dated some random for god knows how long; got engaged and was now planning on getting married, all without telling her.

At that Alice dropped her gaze to her strappy heels; they were teal in colour and a soft suede material. The straps adjoined at the front to form two bows, yep clearly Miu Miu; well there was definitely no doubt about Alice's fashion sense, she had outdone herself yet again...focus Bella! Alice bit her lip guiltily, "Well it really wasn't dating, it was more like…" She trailed off, ending her pathetic excuse.

Bella raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Okay you know what, forget about it. I'm still really angry and annoyed with you but there are way more important things to deal with, like who's the lucky guy?"

Alice's grin was so wide Bella thought her face would shatter. "You'll get a real kick out of this."

"Uh-huh," Bella replied. "Just as long as it isn't Mike Newton."

Alice visible cringed, "Eww and hell no."

"So who is it?" her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Alice swallowed hard, took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. The single word she uttered was a soft whisper, barely audible but perceptible none the less; "Japer."

"Jasper?" Bella nearly screeched forgetting that she was supposed to be working hard to control her building irritation. "Jasper? As in Jasper my cousin Jasper?"

Alice nodded one jerky yes. "The very one." Her voice was strained with the tension and anxious anticipation of Bella's reaction. Wow, Bella didn't like to think that she reacted that badly.

Well it was sure kick worthy. "Unbelievable, un-fucking-believable!" she swore countless profanities under her breath. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the last time you were here," Alice replied hastily.

She stared at her incredulously, "That was two years ago."

"Oh…I…well…" Alice kicked at the dirt beneath her aimlessly, which was soooo not an Alice thing to do. If there was any chance that her shoes; or her clothes; or her makeup; or anything really, might get ruined; well she would definitely steer clear and take any necessary precautions to prevent that from happening.

Bella zipped open her bag so fast she immediately regretted it because she thought the zipper would break from the pressure. No not her precious Gucci, she yanked the rest of the zipper slowly and fumbled through her bag pulling out her iPhone.

"Who are you calling?" Alice was now staring at her intently.

"Jasper."

"Oh god," even good old Alice could predict that this was not going to be one pleasant conversation.

Bella was too frustrated to search through her contacts, so she punched in his number so quickly her fingers hurt and she slammed the phone to her ear. As the dial tone rang she swore out loud, "You soooo better fucking pick up!"

* * *

><p>"So I guess these are the last few days of you life as a bachelor," Edward commented. He looked up at his friend Jasper, who currently had his head poked into the fridge.<p>

Jasper grabbed three cans of beer and shut the fridge door with a laugh, "I guess they are." He tossed a can to Edward, who caught it smoothly and slid one to Emmett across the kitchen bench.

"You know what this means?" Emmett asked suddenly.

Edward turned his attention to Emmett and watched as Emmett pilled slices of bread, cheese, ham and smoked salmon on top of each other; he grew more and more amused by the second.

Finally when Emmett had sandwiched six slices of bread with various fillings, Edward had to ask. "Got enough food there Emmett?"

Emmett looked up at Edward defensively, "Are you talking about my afternoon snack?"

Edward stared at Emmett dubiously, "Afternoon snack are you kidding? You have enough bread to feed–"

"Let's not worry about how much I eat," Emmett cut in. "Let's worry about Jasper."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "What about me?"

"Well as Edward here kindly mentioned before," Emmett explained. "These are the last few days of you life as a bachelor, which means we need to have a bachelor party!"

Edward glanced at Emmett who looked back eagerly. "It's not a bad idea, but it's up to Jasper really." Edward knew that Jasper would probably be more worried about what Alice would think.

Jasper didn't know what to say, he knew if Alice didn't mind then he was game. He also knew that Emmett's idea of a bachelor party wasn't sitting at home with the guys, drinking beer. No Emmett's idea of a bachelor party would be strip clubs and strippers, Alice knew that too.

Fortunately, he didn't have to answer right away because his phone started vibrating loudly on the hard surface of the kitchen bench top. Bella's name flashed across the screen and he grabbed his phone, flipping it open.

"Bella, what's up cuz?" Jasper smiled widely. He had heard from Charlie that they had arrived early this morning and after not seeing his cousin for two years; he was really looking forward to seeing her.

"Jasper fucking Whitlock," Bella shrieked into the phone. The sound was so loud Jasper had to hold the phone away from him, or his eardrum would burst. "You are so fucking dead when I'm done with you."

Jasper cringed, this was not good. An angry Bella was a dangerous Bella, he had learned that lesson ages ago. Now Jasper needed to figure out why she was so angry.

"You have a lot of explaining to do or I swear to god I will kick your fucking ass. You and Alice are just un-fucking-believable." Bella continued her yelling and Jasper shrunk back in fear.

Well at least now he knew why she was so angry; she found out, but how? To make matters worse Emmett and Edward were snickering in front of him. Because of Bella's loud volume, he had no doubt that they had heard every word.

"Jasper fucking Whitlock, you better start explaining NOW!" Bella screamed again.

That was apparently the last straw for Emmett; he was now rolling on the floor laughing and not quietly at that.

"Are you actually laughing Jasper?" Jasper turned to Emmett and glared at him, Edward chuckled out loud.

"Laughing, no that's not me it's…forget it, the point is how did you find out?" Jasper questioned.

"That is soooo not the point, the point is you didn't tell me!" Bella retaliated.

"I–" But Jasper didn't know what to say, "Can you pass the phone to Alice please."

"Ugh fine, but this isn't over" Bella warned. Jasper rolled his eyes and waited for Bella to pass the phone to Alice.

"Jasper." The moment he heard her voice he knew everything would be alright again. He forgot about all his problems, forgot about Bella, and forgot about everything else; it was just him and her, just him and his Alice. "Jasper?" Alice's worried voice questioned; probably wondering if was still there.

Jasper shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Ummm yeah sorry, I'm here…so how did Bella find out?"

"I told her," Alice said.

"You what?" Jasper asked confused. "I thought we were going to ease her into it."

"I know, but then I saw her and I couldn't not tell her…not for any longer. I'm sorry." Her voice sounded so upset, so sincere; like she was truly worried he would be angry with her for telling Bella. But how could he ever be angry with Alice? He loved her.

"It's okay Ali, I love you." From the corner of his eye, he saw Edward and Emmett smirking at each other.

"I love you too Jazz," this time her voice beamed with happiness and love. Jasper sighed contently and flipped his phone shut. That was the sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life; the sound of a happy Alice who loved him. She loved him, not just anyone; but him.

Emmett grinned widely at Jasper, "What?" Jasper asked self consciously.

"Man you are so whipped," Emmett commented laughing. Edward joined in and soon they were laughing together.

"Oh shut up," Jasper said; but he was laughing as well.

* * *

><p>Alice passed the phone back to Bella, a dreamy expression on her face. "Jazz?" Bella questioned, clearly amused.<p>

"It's my nickname for him," Alice tried to explain, suddenly annoyed. "Anyhoo, we should probably go get ready for the cocktail party tonight."

"Cocktail party?" Bella asked, temporarily forgetting her plans for later that night.

"Yeah we're having a cocktail party at Jasper's house tonight. Both of our relatives and friends are coming and it's going to be pretty formal, so we need to find you something to wear."

"Yeah, right."

"I can't wait to see all the new clothes you brought from Paris," Alice exclaimed squealing excitedly.

"You'll love them," Bella replied smiling and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bellsie Poo, now come on; let's go." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her across the park to her home.

Bella fumbled to open the front door; a cocktail party at Jasper's house, in public…oh this was going to be fun. After tonight, Jasper Whitlock was going to wish he was never born.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To any of my mission impossible readers, I know it's been a while but an update is on the way. To any new readers, if you like stories about…well sex and sex games, head over to my profile and check that out too. Hope you're all liking this so far, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why hello everyone…please don't kill me! There's a good reason why I haven't updated for like a month and the reason is that I somehow stupidly managed to download a virus on my laptop. Yep, it got to the point where it wouldn't even turn on but finally everything is restored. Now that I have all my stories back, here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but you all know that!**

* * *

><p>"Bella come on we're going to be late!" Renee stood impatiently at front door next to Charlie, waiting for her to daughter to finish getting ready.<p>

"Coming mum! Give me another second," Bella yelled back. She stood in front of the mirror frustrated; thankfully Alice had already helped her pick out a dress. She just needed a quick brush of mascara; a flick of eye shadow and blush? Umm no thanks, Bella knew she blushed enough as it is, adding to that would just be stupidity.

She ran to her bed and gazed over the dress Alice had selected from her endless pile of clothes she had brought from Paris.

She stood in front of her floor length mirror and examined herself critically. Every hair was in place, check; her make-up was flawless, check; her dress was crinkle free, check and she looked hot, check.

According to both Alice and Jasper this was going to be a formal dinner and most of their closest relatives and friends were going to be there; in other words she had to look good.

When she was sure she looked perfect she grabbed her sliver clutch, put on her silver heels and clicked her way over to her parents. Renee gasped when she saw her and Bella rolled her eyes. She prepared herself for the all the tears and the emotional speeches her mother tended to make.

"Awww Bella hunni you look absolutely breath taking," Renee gasped, sure enough a small tear rolled down her eye.

"Thanks mum," Bella replied. She leaned over to hug her, "Now let's go or we're going to be really late!"

"Luckily they live close enough," Charlie commented. Her dad had been silent through Renee and Bella's exchange.

Bella looked up at her dad and smiled, "Lucky." The dinner was at Jasper's house, which indeed was pretty close; so Bella wasn't too fussed about the time. They reached there soon enough and at the door Bella was greeted by an ecstatic Alice who threw her arms around her.

"Yay Bella you're here, oh you look so beautiful." Alice exclaimed.

Bella smiled and took a step back to admire her best friend, "Look at you, bride-to-be, you're absolutely glowing."

Alice laughed and did a little bow, "Thank you best friend, now come on, everyone's just dying to see you again after so long."

Bella spotted Mike Newton and groaned – that was definitely one person she could go without seeing for the rest of her existence. Mike had gone to school with Jasper, Alice and herself. The two of them had dated for a couple of months until Bella felt that her feelings towards Mike were more friendly than romantic and she broke it off.

Suffice to say Mike didn't take it so well and every time he saw Bella he would try convincing her to get back together with him, even after she had refused on several occasions. Poor guy just didn't understand that Bella wasn't interested. Bella avoided walking in Mike's direction and as a result almost bumped into her old friend Angela.

"Angela, oh I'm so sorry." She said, taking a step backwards.

"Bella?" Angela replied throwing her arms around her, "It's so good to see you, it's been so long."

"Two years," Bella laughed, hugging her back. Apart from the occasional email or two, Bella hadn't talked to her friend since before she left for Paris. "Angela I'm sorry we haven't talked that much in the past two years."

"That's okay, you're here now. We have plenty of time to catch up." Angela gave her a warm smile and Bella smiled back. Angela was one of the sweetest girls Bella had ever met and she was grateful for her forgiving nature. She liked how the two of them were able to pick things up from where they had left them.

Bella heard her name being called out from somewhere behind and quickly looked up at Angela, "I better go catch up with everyone else but it was so good to see you. I'll give you call some time later this week and we can talk over a cup of coffee maybe?"

"Definitely," Angela nodded. "Besides with all the wedding stuff we'll be seeing more of each other anyway."

"Yeah we will," Bella grinned. She gave a quick wave to Angela and turned around trying to see who had called out her name.

After two hours of "hello", "yes two years, it's been so long" and "oh Paris was great" Bella was exhausted. She had talked to more people then she could even remember meeting in the first place. This included Jasper and Alice's parents, family friends, school friends, old work colleagues and friends of Jasper and Alice that had joined them for the wedding.

All Bella wanted was a drink and second to catch her breath but unfortunately it didn't seem like she was going to get that anytime soon.

"Bella," she heard an all too familiar voice call. Bella closed her eyes and wondered if running away would seem rude.

Bella opened her eyes and sighed, "Mike." Bumping into him was inevitable; she was surprised that she had managed to avoid him for as long as she did.

"It's so good to see you after so long," he said smiling at her in a way that made her feel nauseous. "How was Paris?"

"Oh Paris was great," she responded rolling her eyes.

"I tried calling you and even sent you a couple of emails." A couple was an understatement; Mike emailed her almost every day for the whole two years. Bella almost felt bad for the guy, it wasn't his fault that he irritated her to no end.

"Yeah sorry, work was just really busy." She smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded a serious look on his face. "I completely understand; your dedication to your work is one of many things I admire about you."

Bella raised an eyebrow sceptically, "right well thanks; I umm better go check if Alice needs something."

"Are you free tomorrow?" The eager look on his face almost made Bella laugh.

"I uh promised my parents I'd spend some time catching up with them." Bella bit her lip, she hated turning him down, why couldn't he just leave her alone already.

"Sure, how about the day after tomorrow?" He asked just as eagerly.

Bella bit her lip harder and sighed, "I'm sorry Mike, I'm just not interested."

"Wait Bella, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Bella stared at him in disbelief; did he really just try and use some cheesy pick-up line on her?

"Um ok," she replied a little coldly. Well you couldn't blame her; Mike just didn't seem to get the message that she just wasn't interested. The long plane ride along with the frustration she felt from Mike was weighing down on her and an involuntary yawn escaped Bella's lips.

"Tired?" Mike asked. If Bella didn't know better she'd say he was genuinely concerned. "So am I, maybe we can go lie down together." Just so it happened, she did know better.

She was about to snap back at him when a smooth voice from behind, interrupted her. "Mike will you stop trying to hit on my cousin."

"Only if she stops being so damn sexy." Bella felt like wiping that cocky smirk off his ugly face.

"Mike," Jasper warned. This time his voice conveyed a note of finality and authority.

"Fine I'm going." He held up his hands, surrendering and swiftly walked away.

Bella turned around relieved, "Oh thank god."

"Bella I don't understand why you talk to him, when you know what a sleaze ball he is," she looked up to find Jasper raising his eyebrow at her.

"Hey, it's not like I went up to him and said 'Mike will you flirt with me, even though I know what a sleaze ball' –" Suddenly she caught sight of the man standing next to Jasper.

He was the kind of guy; girls swooned at when you saw him; he was the kind of guy that made your heart flutter in your chest; he was the kind of guy you know you would do anything to get and he was the kind of guy you would find yourself staring at for longer then you know you should.

Which was what you could safely say, she was doing now. "Uh, 'you are'." she finished her long forgotten sentence, bringing her gaze back to her grinning cousin.

"I see you've noticed Edward," Japer stated, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Oh god, how embarrassing. Bella felt her cheeks grow hot and she blushed bright red.

"Hey," Edward greeted Bella in a voice that was velvety and incredibly sexy. The way his pouty and full lips moved when he spoke was mesmerizing and Bella couldn't look away.

His prominent cheek bones and chiseled jaw formed her already favourite, crooked smile. His messy bronze hair glistened in the light and made her want to tangle her hands in them.

She saved his piercing emerald eyes for last, the way they bore into her own chocolate brown ones, made her knees buckle.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a matching blue tie that was done up loosely, and he had on a black suit jacket. The jacket was open, providing the perfect view of his chest. The shirt was thin enough to reveal his muscular build. But god did he look hot in blue.

She was so tempted to rip that shirt open and run her hands up and down his chest. His pants were black, matching his jacket; and he had shiny black lace-up shoes on.

She looked up to see Jasper's grin more pronounced. Great, she had just added to her embarrassment by not-so-subtly checking Edward out.

Bella realized that they were both waiting for some sort of response from her. "Hi." She managed to squeak out. That was just great, fantastic. She didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her; it was so unlike her to be so incoherent around guys.

"Edward Cullen," Edward smirked in an I-know-I'm-extremely-sexy kind of way, and held out a hand which Bella immediately took; pathetic as she knew it was.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." she replied. She put on her most alluring smile and when she saw Edward blink in shock, she smiled wider.

"Edward's going to be my best man," Jasper informed her, effectively ending their smiling contest.

"Oh really?" Bella asked, genuinely interested.

Jasper nodded, "And Bella here has decided to betray me." He stage whispered to Edward.

She rolled my eyes, "I did not betray you."

Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion, "betray?"

"She's Alice's maid of honor," Jasper quickly explained. Edward laughed and her breath caught at the sound.

"Hey Alice asked me first," Bella quickly justified herself. "Besides it's not like I was going to be your best man or something." At this Jasper laughed as well.

"Why not?" He asked jokingly. "If a guy can be a maid of honor then why can't a girl be the best man?"

"Jasper that was a movie." She rolled her eyes again. She loved her cousin to death but god he could be so silly at times. She sneaked another look at Edward who was still smiling at Jasper's stupid joke and grinned. This wedding just got a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the wait! Hope you all liked the chap? Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
